The Roast of Taylor McKessie
by MoMo Taylor Anderson
Summary: Like every good Comedy Central Roast.
1. Chapter 1

**The Roast of Taylor McKessie**

**Author:Alex Batiste**

**Rating: T (Sexual references)**

**Summary: Like how all great Comedy Central Roast are made.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Roast.**

"So Tay," Troy started slyly, glancing at me, from his locker next to mine, "What cha planning to do on your birthday next week."

"Yeah Tay," Ryan said behind me, tugging the collar of his opened black buttoned down shirt with a wife beater underneath, "I mean you only turn 18 once." Yep that's correct World I, Taylor Espinoza McKessie, is turning the big first in the group too. I am no longer a lady, I am Woman!

WOOOT! You know a lot has changed since the triple win day.

Like a lot of cliques collided, and some rivals made up. (Like me and some of my old cheerleader friends.) Yet for some, there was one thing that definitely no one but me saw coming. The Infamous Gabriela Montez...cheated on Beloved Troy Bolton with…get this Chad and Jason. (Shar and I have this joke that she came to the dark side. Get it. She CAME to the DARK SIDE) I knew they were both cheating, since Chad sucked at commitment. I mean, that's the only reason why we had never went further than kissing on the cheek. And I knew Gabi stooped low, because she once whored a mini skirt to a scholastic decathlon to catch the eye of this guy on the other team just because he was rich.

So you can see why there were no dramatically shedd tears when I discovered them at my buddy Ana's party. Their tongues doing as freaks, all done in public. Chad and I obviously broke up then and there, but Troy on the other hand started a straight out Compton bare fist brawl with Chad. But get this, he fought because Chad cheated on me. It took me calming him done and Ryan to pull Troy off of Chad…after Chad's nose got broken. Once Troy got out the office I felt it was my duty to see him.

**Flashback****BringItBack**** FlashbackBringItBack FlashbackBringItBack **

"That Dumb Fuck cheated on Taylor...I mean...with Gabi…He had the most intellgent, funniest,, attractive girl...and he fucks it up. I even told him about how I've been practically in love with her since like kindergarten. And he promised he'd treat her right." Troy said walking down what he thought was a vacant hallway kicking the oh so scared lockers. Forgetting about Troy not seeing me I swiftly swayed over to Troy.

"So Troy I'm ypur type." Taylor said seductively into the blue eyed boy's ear. "Yeah," Troy said grabbing Taylor hips and kissing her with all his 16 years of pent up passion. It was like the first taste of ice cream cone on the hottest Summer day. The kiss was better than sex to him and he didn't even get to second base!

**Present-Present- Present-Present- Present-Present**

"Damn you and Ryan are trying to make me get wrinkles huh." I said closing my locker that was between theirs. "Sorry Nana."Ryan said walking off towards his girl (my cousin)Tiara. "If he wasn't one of my buddies I'd kick him in the nuts sometimes." I said to Troy. He just laughed and closed his locker. "May I walk my bonita novia to class?" Troy asked wrapping his arms around me. How can a girl say no to this beautiful boy? Troy kind of messed up my Spanglish compliment by putting the adjective before the noun. Walking into 's class I noticed the vacant desks that were by each other. In our class we have a first come first served bases, so we snatched the two desks closest to each other. I looked over at Troy who in return looked back at me, and judging by that small sparkle he gave me I would be feeling extra better later on today.



"So you think that you can beat me in basketball?" Troy said with a tall glass of amusement.

"I know I can!" she said stepping up to him. Stepping up to him was kind of hard, since he was taller than her.

"You mean you think you can." He said with a look that kind of turned her on.

"AH trying to sike out your biggest competition," and on the words competition she hurled the ball to him, and whispered in his ear, "smart move!"

"Ok let's set some ground rules," said Ryan.

"The Rules

Troy and/or Taylor-No kissing

Troy and/or Taylor -No flashing

Taylor -No seducing

Troy and/or Taylor-No pats on the ass

No-well you get the damn point."

_Tay's Pov_

_Dammit I wanted a reason to pat Troy's ass. (Hums smack that loudly)_

20 minutes into the game where the last shot is about to be made. The score is 8 (Troy) 6 (Tay).

"Taylors fly! No lie! We know this….ballin" said the Diva (Shar), the outspoken (Kels), and the new addition, the Oh so fabulous one's (Ryan's girlfriend-Tiara).

"Hey what about me?" Troy asked. "Sorry were here for Tay!" Shar yelled back. He stopped in the middle of the court with the ball in his hands so he could give Sharpay a piece of his mind. "Thank you," I said as I stole the ball from Troy. "Get cha head in the game!" Ryan yelled to Troy. "Shall I fake right and go left? Or shall I just pants you and walk away? Or maybe you' like it if I did this?" I said making a basket from the 3 pointer line. "DAMN!!" bounced off the walls of the red and white decorated gym. "Don't hate 'appreciate." I said snapping my fingers at Troy in an overly dratic way. Troy stood silent with this gigantic look of astonishment. "Dude you lost to a girl!" Ryan shouted to a disappointed Troy. "Ryan shut up and catch up with TT." I shouted to him. Ryan finally noticed the stand's absence. He then ran off into the hallway yelling "Ay Baby!"

"If you'd have kept your mind on the game instead of my booty you might've had a reason to be sweating." I said walking toward the girl's locker room. "Where do you think you're going?" Troy asked me with this really cute look of seriousness. Walking towards him, I pulled his face close to mines and whispered, "I'm going to go take a shower. I'd invite you but your dad would be pretty pissed. Especially since I have his class next." I tried to give Troy a quick kiss but he had other plans. "Troy I gotta shower." But it was no use Troy's hands were securely on my ass, and weren't leaving anytime soon. "Stay," he whined. "Troy I need to go ..." I moaned as he rubbed the weak spot on my back. "You look beautiful and smell fine. Tay….Stay," When Troy whines it usually always makes me cave in. But I smelled like hot, wet, musty dog and I was still sweating. _Oh no, not the blue baby eyes. Shit those icy blue freezing eyes. I don't even have to look at his face to see he's looking at me .My tummy makes butterflies every time._ Taylor thought. "Troy don't worry I'll see you later. Remember I'm coming over for dinner." I said trying to make it up to him. I kissed his jaw line up to his ear and whispered, "Quizás usted puede tenerme para el postre."(Perhaps you can have me for the dessert) He didn't even understand but liked the sound and the way I dragged out the syllables. "I like." Troy said tightening his hold on me. "Ahora permita que mí tome un chaparrón." I said while laughing. "What's that mean your crazy in love or going crazy without the feel of my body?" he said. "Now let me take a shower." I said bluntly between laughs. "OK I let you go but you gotta do something for me." I arched my eyebrows at Troy. "What Troy?" I asked. "Let me take you out for your birthday." He said with a mischievous glint in his icy eyes. "Sure see ya baby." And with a smack of his hand on my ass I was dismissed.

**Troy's POV**

"I should go shower too," Troy said looking down towards the solider giving his salute.



I can't believe Taylor made that shot! There's some dudes on my team can't even make a 3 pointer. I gotta watch out for her. Taylor is the most perfect woman for me. She's smart, beautiful, cool with the guys, non passive, and she also has these random hobbies/interest. By random I mean like she's flexible, she plays sports like us boys, she loves doodling, she helps us all with school work, she loves babysitting little kids, and she is the most awesome kisser in the world. Oh and she has a kick ass motorcycle. (**Authour Note: **I have to find that picture of it again sorry! Trust me it's muy sexi! It's called Chick Magnet! I'd make love to it if you know that was physically and sanely possible. OK end of my rant there.)

Tay is tough though. Her mother is one of those really religous moms, who are either yelling at her or working. Her older brother is about to go to college, so Tay will be kind of lonely. I mean Tay is part of all the gang's families. My mom made it so that Taylor has her own room at our house. Tay used to come over almost every day from like kindergarten. We mostly slept in the same bed for years, even in middle school. We were like an inseparable brother and sister team; can't have one without the other. Kelsi and Taylor were still tight, as Chad and I.

But at the beginning of my first High School year, my dad finally got his dream of me being on his old basketball team. The older members weren't really happy with a freshman being the captain, but I was the coach's son. The sophomores and seniors explained to me which girls to date, who to stay clear from, the basic introduction to-type thing. To them Taylor was not really a good match. Taylor and I still talked, but she started not coming to the house. We both got busier; she was the head of scholastic decathlon (A real hell of a big no-no to the guys). I wanted to be with her, and not worry about some random guy coming to take/break/steal her big heart.

Even when I was going with Gab I wanted Taylor because, well meeting Gabriella was one of the most weirdest moments of my life. Meeting her was even awkward because we had actually met before. She was dancing on the bar in the teen lounge with a mini skirt and some flimsy top. It was funny because I had called Tay right after singing the notorious karaoke with Gabriella. She said, "You should've tapped that!" Yes Tay, my baby, said to fuck Gabriella Montes. And weirdly enough that is why I love her.

**Taylor's POV:**

Walking up to 'The Bolton's place' I felt the loving embrace I get when Troy holds me close na dI am wrapped in his scent. I smiled as I went up to the front door of the home. Grabbing the key that was part of the locket Troy gave me; I chose the second key and opened the door. "Boltons I'm home," I exclaimed loudly.

"Hey Sweetie, I haven't seen you around lately. Where has my dark chocolate baby been?" said while hugging me and rubbing my arms up and down, as if to warm me up. "I've been spending some quality time with me other ohana. You know Kelsi's." I say smiling as Troy threw me an apple. I gave him a wink and a thank you when his mom wasn't looking. "So how's my big girl?" Momma Bolton asked. (Oh that would be a tight name if Troy and I get married and have kids.) "It's going great scholastic decathlon is over for a while, we won every match except for one. Now I get to do more with my other groups," I answered as she made us all move to dinner table. The elegant wooden table was decorated with green and black table spread. "I love your table spread," I complimented. I only said this because I love the colors green and black. "Oh I didn't put those down. Troy put those down right after school."

"I wanted to make my baby feel comfortable," Troy said with an evil glint in his eye and a smirk. That on Troy makes a very bad combination. Once Troy's mom started talking on her day, Troy took my foot, and set it on his lap under the table. I gave him a look like 'Dude Mom is right there!' he just looked at me with those sexy blue eyes.

"So my little Hershey's kiss, How's school going?" Mom asked with her Passion Red lips painted smile."Great mom," I say stifling the huge moans from Troy's foot massage, and I usually don't do that foot stuff. "She is passing my class, like it was a bird course. Oh-Taylor remind me to ask you something after dinner." Coach said, sitting at the table across from mom. I just nodded cause Troy started to put more pressure into his massage, causing me to groan. Mom looked at me, so I lied and said I stubbed my toe. God I didn't care if I moaned Troy was doing his got damn thing. He made me want to break some of my boundaries in a quick second. But I had to get Troy back for embarrassing me in front of his parents, so I rolled my eyes back and arched my chest out, playing it off like I was yawning. Thankful his parents didn't see me do it, but Troy sure saw it. His eyes immediately dropped to the opening of my pink peek a boo top, and he started coughing up a lung. I got up and started patting his back. "Troy, don't make Tay have to do CPR." His mom joked as Troy started drinking his water with shaky hands. "I'm sure Troy wouldn't mind, dear." Coach Bolton kidded ruffling Troy's hair. "So Taylor you want to help me bring out the food?" Momma B asked me. I nodded and she walked into the kitchen. I pecked Troy on the cheek once he finally calmed down, and then walked behind his mom.

**Smexy's Point of view! Oops, I mean Narrator! LOL! I am so RAWKSTAWR when updates.**

Troy excused himself from the table, after his mother took her seat. As he leaned against a counter, he looked at his girlfriend as she prepared the salad. She was in her own little world and humming a song to herself. He loved how her hips had a natural sway to them, as if she never intentionally moved them. As if she was swaying without knowledge. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. "Stop it Golden Boy," I say using his school nickname. I have no clue why everyone thinks he's a little Vanilla Bot. Let me clear that up right now. TROY BOLTON IS NOT A VANILLA BOY! Troy is a nasty freak. But he switches his personalities in front of others. Key reason why I persuaded him to take Performance Theatre. "You know," he started, giving her a kiss on the neck. "I'm one lucky-" "Shut yo mouth!" Taylor dramatically answered back. "Man… would've been my answer," wrapping his arms around her tummy now. "Why? Did you go looking for four leaf clovers with Chad in the back of 's yard again?" she replied smirking while slicing the cucumbers. "Why I have my four leaf clover right here. She's got these beautiful eyes, tennis player thighs, and the brains to weigh it all." Troy said, while his face was buried in her neck. Before she could enjoy what he had said or the pleasure of his hot breath on her happy spot on her neck, he continued with, "Oh and baby got front and back!" She smacked the back of his head. "Remind me why I'm with you again?" she said slightly annoyed by his comment. Troy slowly kissed her neck and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. One of her hands reached to caress the back of his head and the other dipped under his shirt to his 8 pack. "Uh uh no touchy." He said lifting his head disappointing Taylor.

"Don't make me have to cut you with one of these boys." Taylor said bumping him off of her with her butt. "You know, as threatening as that was supposed to sound… That sounded kind of sexy and a little kinky too." Troy growled in her right ear. "Dad! Troy is…" before she could finish Troy covered her mouth. She immediately elbowed him in the stomach. Hey who said love doesn't get dirty. Troy 

composed himself and picked Taylor up over his shoulder. Taylor slightly giggled. "Put me down!" She yelled. Now what happens next no one knows for sure. Taylor's side is that Troy bit her ass, and Troy's is that he did no such thing. The only definite fact is that when Coach Bolton arrived in the kitchen, Taylor's legs were wrapped around Troy's waist, and her face was deep into the crook of his neck with her shoulder's shaking.

How did they get into this position neither one of them knows. "Ohm kids…" Coach Bolton said in a shaky tone. Troy looked up from mumbling something to Tay and said, "Yeah dad?"

"What's going on in here? And what's the matter with Taylor?" Coach Bolton asked noting her trembling shoulders. "She's laughing," Troy said as if it was so plain to see. "You want to tell me why she is laughing?" he asked with a look of concern. "Dad, do you really want to know?" Troy said with a hint of humor. "I'm fine!" Taylor said sliding off Troy. "You sure kiddo?" Coach Bolton asked. She nodded, and he left the kitchen. "I love you," he said nuzzling her neck. "I know you do," she responded wriggling out of his grasp.

"You're going to pay for that Bolton. In fact you gonna be paying back for that little thing you did in the dining room too." and with that she walked off into the dining room with the salad.


	2. Date Night with the cutest couple

I shifted the hem of my dress. Gawd how'd I get talked into this? Oh yeah after dinner. Why oh why did I fall for Troy? Now, due to those consequencesI am in this dress and heels trying to hurry up and finish my hair. "Taylor Bae," my grandpa yelled into the phone. "Que Papa," I responded curling another loose strand. "I miss you Bae," he said in that thick Carribean accent of his. "I miss you too papa! But I am getting ready to go out, so I will call you tomorrow. Okay?" I said. "Okay Taylor Boo!" and then he hung up. Just hung up on me like damn.

As I finished my hair, I felt a vibration on my chest. It took me a while to get that it was my phone. As I pulled it out of my bra (yeah I put it there) I flipped it open so I could see the screen. It was a text from Troy.

"Uhm anytime you wanna come downstairs in maybe this decade…."

He talks like that now but I got the man whipped. You should see his face when I call him Daddy. I texted him back a ":P" smiley. Five seconds later, I get "LOL" as his response. That is one thing I love about him,he is always about communication. Unlimited text messaging had never been so needed. Troy is my bae, my American Boo ,my xxxx! After checking out the whole outfit in the mirror, I finallydecided I was ready to go downstairs. I gracefully walked down the stairs, and from the look Troy was giving me, I was definitely Rawkstawr(TM) Approved. "Going the rebellious route I see," he said walking towards me.

"I don't know of what you speak!" I said in monotone. Okay of course I know what he meant my hair in spiral curls and eat me pumps. Oh and did I mention my dress…let's just say Troy better be glad I;m his or GAH JAM.

TO BE CONTINUED LATER COULDN"T GO INTO THE NEW YEAR WITHOUT UPDATING! LOVE YOU GUYS LOL AND TO ALL THAT REVIEWED AND TOLD ME TO WRITE THIS WAS FOR U!


	3. Studio Love

"So you made me get all dolled up to go to your studio?" Taylor asked slumping onto a spinney chair in the control room. "Well no one said Taylor put on an amazingly stunning dress and some heels and you know, make sure you put curls in your hair," Troy said chuckling at his disappointed girlfriend pouting lips. Troy could tell his girlfriend wasn't in the mood to play so he quickly rebutted his previous mood and said, "I was going to surprise you with this song I wrote but well...I couldn't come up with all the lyrics." Troy sighed as he huffed into the chair across from Taylor. Tay looked over at him, and saw that honest face. She tried to reach out and stroke his cheek but he moved out the way.

Tay got up and walked into the booth and put the head phones on.

"Troy baby play it and I'll finish it for you kay?"

"Taylor I can finish the song," Troy said in a pissed tone. Even though the song was in fact done he just didn't feel the usual 700% he always did when she would hear one of his songs.

"Well consider me the remix." Troy wanted to finalize the song before she heard it but he knew fighting her was like fighting with a wall; you'll never win. Troy pushed the play button and adjusted the audio.

Watching Taylor for any response he spoke to her from the control panel.

"Hey baby I know this is going to be like mad corny but well I made you this song. Uhm it's not my best but it is my heart. I hope that you enjoy it. I wrote this around our first date so yeah I hope you like it."

_The smile on Tay's face was miles wide up directing it pointedly at Troy. She was smiling. _Good sign_, he thought._

_**I don't know why these guys don't see what I see in you girl  
BAD girl  
Ha-ha, yeah  
(Yeahhhh yeahhheeaahh)  
**_

Letting out a slight giggle Taylor looked up at Troy and winked at him.

_**She got an ass like loaf of bread  
Make you want a slice**_

Taylor laughed and started to groove to the beat. Troy watched her and chuckled. She was definitely the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen.

_**She's the girl you take her home to mother  
But she don't want ya bread  
Brother, ya betta think twice (twice)  
See, ya can see the heat I will be her butter**_

He had to admit that Taylor had to be all of perfection, with her flaws and all. Taylor with her curvy body and her amazing intellect was always Troy's Solace. She was the sweetest thing on two legs and the most loving thing he ever encountered.  
_**She's an angel  
She's the girl, I want to share my dreams  
She's an angel  
I don't care if she can't fly over things  
She's an angel  
I don't care if ya can't see her wings  
Watch her flyyyyyyyy, yeah, ohhh oh.**_

She's in my dreams when I sleep (yeahhh, yeah)  
(Whoa oh) But when I wake she's gone so I weep (yeahhh, yeah)

That's when she did something he didn't know was possible. She sang. No not sing she purred out. Her usually sweet voice filled the control room with the seductive sultry sounds of Tay's voice. He was pretty sure he was drooling all over the control panel. Damn she could sing.

_**{She's an angel  
She's the girl, I want to share my dreams  
She's an angel  
I don't care if she can't fly over things  
She's an angel  
I don't care if ya can't see her wings  
Watch her flyyyyyyyy, yeah, ohhh oh.}  
**_

Taylor stopped singing and looks up at Troy's stunned face. Blushing just a bit she stepped away from the mic and laughed.

_**[Troy talking]  
Hello, yeah mom  
I love you too  
I'm just nervous about this girl...  
What do you think I should do?  
I'm talking to her  
I'm here with her bro  
You sure?  
I'm do it now**_

Ding, Dong  
Sir can she hang with me tonight  
to go to the mall (Whoa oh)  
I won't touch ya girl in your sight  
don't you see at all  
She's an angel

He nodded at her to sing the chorus again and waited for her to go.

_**[She's an angel  
She's the girl, I want to share my dreams  
She's an angel  
I don't care if she can't fly over things  
She's an angel  
I don't care if ya can't see her wings  
Watch her flyyyyyyyy, yeah, ohhh oh]**_

When he looked up from the board he jumped back a little. Winking at her baby she walked up to the glass and sighed. Troy smiled at his Baby Girl. Mouthing, "How did I do?"Troy's eyes dropped to the sliver of cleavage showing from her dress. Taylor pressed against the window giving him a good perspective of the fullness of her breast. That was more evident with the angle of which she was leaning against the glass. Knocking on the glass Tay crooked her finger at him. Feeling his anatomy awaken, he spoke into his mic and asked, "Baby what did you say". Troy willingly rose out of his chair and into the booth. "I love the song Babe," she smiled against his lips. Troy grabbed her hips and kissed her lips again. "So was this all a plan to make me hear the song?" Taylor laughed when she pulled away from Troy's pouting lips. Passing a hand through his hair, he sighed and whispered huskily, "Can't we ever just make out without the talkie talkie Tay?" Tay smiled at him. Coughing suddenly when he noticed her tongue snake out and she ran her fingers through his hair. "Hey respect your elders' young man," she sighed against his neck. Laying feathery kisses on his neck she combed her fingers through his hair once more. Delighted by the moan that erupted of his throat she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry Love, but we have dinner reservations to get to." She whispered in his ear. Nodding dumbly Troy freed his grip from Tay and led her out of the studio. Smirking Taylor allowed Troy to pull her to his truck in the silly stupor she called "The Love Sick Bolton". She'd seen Momma B pull this on Coach Bolton numerous times growing up and she decided to implement it. And boy does it work like a charm.


	4. Edited prevchapters

Chapter 1

**The Roast of Taylor McKessie**

**Rating: T (Sexual references)**

**Summary: Like how all great Comedy Central Roast are made.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Roast.**

"So Tay," Troy started slyly, glancing at me, from his locker right next to mine, "What cha planning to do for your birthday next week."

"Yeah Tay," Ryan said behind me, tugging the collar of his opened black buttoned down shirt with a white wife beater underneath, "I mean you only turn 18 once." Yep that's correct World I, Taylor Espinoza McKessie, will be turning the big1-8 the first in the group too. I am no longer a lady, I am Woman!

You know looking back from freshman year alot has changed since that triple win day.

Like a lot of the cliques around here collided, and some rivals made up (Like me and my old cheerleader buddies.) Yet for some, there was one thing that definitely no one but me saw coming. The Infamous Gabriela Montez...cheated on Beloved Troy Bolton with…get this Chad and Jason. (Shar and I have this joke that she came to the dark side. Get it. She CAME to the DARK SIDE. You know Chad lol.) I knew they were both cheating, since Chad sucked at commitment. I mean, that's the only reason why we had never went further than kissing on the cheek. And I knew Gabi stooped low, because she once whored a mini skirt to a scholastic decathlon to catch the eye of this guy on the other team just because he was rich. Not even a cute rich, just rich.

So you can see why there weren't any dramatically shed tears when I discovered them at my buddy Ana's party. Their tongues doing as freaks, all done in public. Chad and I obviously broke up then and there, but Troy on the other hand started a straight out Compton bare fist brawl with Chad. But get this; he fought because Chad cheated on me. It took Zeke pulling him off and me calming him done …after Chad's nose got broken. Once Troy got out the office I felt it was my duty to see him.

**FlashbackBringItBack FlashbackBringItBack FlashbackBringItBack **

"That Dumb Fuck cheated on Taylor...I mean...with Gabi…He had the most intelligent, funniest,, attractive girl...and he fucks it up. I even told him about how I've been practically in love with her since like kindergarten. And he promised he'd treat her right." Troy said walking down what he thought was a vacant hallway kicking the oh so scared lockers. I swiftly swayed over to Troy whispering, "So Troy I'm your type."

"Yeah," Troy said grabbing Taylor hips and kissing her with all his 16 years of pent up want.

**Present-Present- Present-Present- Present-Present**

"Damn you and Ryan are trying to make me get wrinkles huh." I said closing my locker that was between theirs. "Sorry Nana."Ryan said walking off towards his girl (my cousin) Tiara. "If he wasn't one of my buddies I'd kick him in the nuts." I said to Troy. He just laughed and closed his locker. "May I walk my bonita novia to class?" Troy asked wrapping his arms around me. How can a girl say no to this beautiful boy? Troy kind of messed up my Spanglish compliment by putting the adjective before the noun. Walking into Darbus's class I noticed the 2 vacant desks that were by each other. In our class we have a first come first served bases, so we snatched them up quick. I looked over at Troy who in return looked back at me, and judging by that small sparkle he gave me I would be feeling extra better later on today.

Chapter Two

"So you think that you can beat me in basketball?" Troy said with a tall glass of amusement.

"I know I can!" she said stepping up to him. Even though stepping up to him was kind of hardwith the whole he was taller than her thing.

"You mean you think you can." He said with a look that kind of turned her on.

"AH trying to sike out your biggest competition," and on the words competition she hurled the ball to him, and whispered in his ear, "smart move!"

"Ok let's set some ground rules," said Ryan.

"The Rules

Troy and/or Taylor-No kissing

Troy and/or Taylor -No flashing

Taylor -No seducing

Troy and/or Taylor-No pats on the ass

No-well you get the damn point."

_Tay's Pov_

_Dammit I wanted a reason to pat Troy's ass. (Hums smack that loudly)_

20 minutes into the game The score was now8 (Troy) 6 (Tay)when the last shot was about to be made.

"Taylors fly! No lie! We know this….ballin" said the Diva (Shar), the outspoken (Kels), and the new addition, the Oh so fabulous one's (Ryan's girlfriend-Tiara).

"Hey what about me," Troy asked. "Sorry were here for Tay!" Shar yelled back. He stopped in the middle of the court with the ball in his hands so he could give Sharpay a piece of his mind. "Thank you," I said as I stole the ball from Troy. "Get cha head in the game!" Ryan yelled to Troy. "Shall I fake right and go left? Or shall I just pants you and walk away? Or maybe you' like it if I did this?" I said making a basket from the 3 pointer line.

"DAMN!" bounced off the walls of the red and white decorated gym. "Don't hate 'appreciate." I said snapping my fingers at Troy in an overly dramatic way. Troy stood silent with this gigantic look of astonishment. "Dude you lost to a girl!" Ryan shouted to a disappointed Troy. "Ryan shut up and catch up with TT." I shouted to him. Ryan finally noticed the stand's absence. He then ran off into the hallway yelling "Baby!"

"If you'd have kept your mind on the game instead of my booty you might've had a reason to be sweating." I said walking toward the girl's locker room. "Where do you think you're going?" Troy asked me with this really cute look of seriousness. Walking towards him, I pulled his face close to mines and whispered, "I'm going to go take a shower. I'd invite you but your dad would be pretty pissed. Especially since I have his class next," I tried to give Troy a quick kiss but he had other plans. "Troy I gotta shower." But it was no use Troy's hands were securely on my ass, and they weren't leaving anytime soon. "Stay," he whined. "Troy I need to go ..." I moaned as he rubbed the weak spot on my back. "You look beautiful and smell fine. Tay….Stay," When Troy whines it usually always makes me cave in. But I smelled like hot, wet, musty dog and I was still sweating. _Oh no, not the blue baby eyes. Shit those icy blue freezing eyes. I don't even have to look at his face to see he's looking at me .My tummy makes butterflies every time._ Taylor thought.

"Troy don't worry I'll see you later. Remember I'm coming over for dinner." I said trying to make it up to him. I kissed his jaw line up to his ear and whispered, "Quizás usted puede tenerme para el postre."(Perhaps you can have me for the dessert) He didn't even understand but liked the sound and the way I dragged out the syllables. "I like." Troy said tightening his hold on me. "Ahora permita que mí tome un chaparrón." I said while laughing. "What's that mean you're crazy in love or going crazy without the feel of my body?" he said. "Now let me take a shower." I said bluntly between laughs. "OK I let you go but you gotta do something for me." I arched my eyebrows at Troy. "What Troy?" I asked. "Let me take you out for your birthday." He said with a mischievous glint in his icy eyes. "Sure see ya baby." And with a smack of his hand on my ass I was dismissed.

**Troy's POV**

"I should go shower too," Troy said looking down towards the solider giving his salute.

I can't believe Taylor made that shot! There's some dudes on my team can't even make a 3 pointer. I gotta watch out for her. Taylor is the perfect woman for me. She's smart, beautiful, cool with the guys, non passive, and she also multi-talented. By random I mean like she's flexible dancer, she is in JROTC, she plays the harp, she helps us all with school work, she loves little kids, and she is the most awesome kisser in the world. Oh and she has a kick ass motorcycle. (**Author Note: **I have picture of it! OK end of my rant there.)

Tay is tough though. Her mother is one of those really work religious people, who are either yelling at her or working. Her older brother is about to go to college, so Tay will be kind of lonely. I mean Tay is part of the gang's families. My mom made it so that Taylor has her own room at our house. Tay used to come over almost every day from like kindergarten. We slept in the same bed for years, even in middle school. We were like an inseparable brother and sister team; can't have one without the other. Kelsi and Taylor were still tight, as Chad and I.

But at the beginning of my first High School year, my dad finally got his dream of me being on his old basketball team. The older members weren't really happy with a freshman being the captain, but I was the coach's son. The sophomores and seniors explained to me which girls to date, who to stay clear from, the basic introduction to-type thing. To them Taylor was not really a good match. Taylor and I still talked, but she started not coming to the house. We both got busier; she was the head of scholastic decathlon (A real hell of a big no-no to the guys). I wanted to be with her, and not worry about some random guy coming to take/break/steal her big heart.

Even when I was going with Gab I wanted Taylor because, well meeting Gabriella was one of the weirdest moments of my life. Meeting her was even awkward because we had actually met before. She was dancing on the bar in the teen lounge with a mini skirt and some flimsy top. It was funny because I had called Tay right after singing the notorious karaoke with Gabriella. She said, "You should've tapped that!" Yes Tay, my baby, said to fuck Gabriella Montes. And weirdly enough that is why I love her.

**Chapter Three**

**Taylor's POV:**

Walking up to 'The Bolton's place' I felt the loving embrace I get when Troy holds me close and I'm wrapped in his scent. I smiled as I went up to the front door of the home. Grabbing the key that was part of the heart locket Troy gave me when we were ten; I chose the second key and opened the door. "Boltons I'm home," I exclaimed loudly.

"Hey Sweetie, I haven't seen you around lately. Where has my dark chocolate baby been?" said while hugging me and rubbing my arms up and down, as if to warm me up. "I've been spending some quality time with me other ohana. You know Kelsi's." I say smiling as Troy threw me an apple. I gave him a wink and a thank you when his mom wasn't looking. "So how's my big girl?" Momma Bolton asked. (Oh that would be a tight name if Troy and I get married and have kids.) "It's going great scholastic decathlon is over for a while, we won every match except for one. Now I get to do more with my other groups," I answered as she made us all move to dinner table. The elegant wooden table was decorated with green and black table spread. "I love your table spread," I complimented. I only said this because I love the colors green and black. "Oh I didn't put those down. Troy put those down right after school."

"I wanted to make my baby feel comfortable," Troy said with an evil glint in his eye and a smirk. That on Troy makes a very bad combination. Once Troy's mom started talking on her day, Troy took my foot, and set it on his lap under the table. I gave him a look like 'Dude Mom is right there!' he just looked at me with those sexy blue eyes.

"So my little Hershey's kiss, how's school going?" Mom asked with her Passion Red lips painted smile."Great mom," I say stifling the huge moans from Troy's foot massage, and I usually don't do that foot stuff. "She is passing my class, like it was a bird course. Oh-Taylor remind me to ask you something after dinner." Coach said, sitting at the table across from mom. I just nodded because Troy started to put more pressure into his massage, causing me to groan. Mom looked at me, so I lied and said I stubbed my toe. God I didn't care if I moaned Troy was doing his got damn thing. He made me want to break some of my boundaries in a quick second. But I had to get Troy back for embarrassing me in front of his parents, so I rolled my eyes back and arched my chest out, playing it off like I was yawning. Thankful his parents didn't see me do it, but Troy sure saw it. His eyes immediately dropped to the opening of my pink peek a boo top, and he started coughing up a lung. I got up and started patting his back. "Troy, don't make Tay have to do CPR." His mom joked as Troy started drinking his water with shaky hands. "I'm sure Troy wouldn't mind, dear." Coach Bolton kidded ruffling Troy's hair. "So Taylor you want to help me bring out the food?" Momma B asked me. I nodded and she walked into the kitchen. I pecked Troy on the cheek once he finally calmed down, and then walked behind his mom.

**Smexy's Point of view! Oops, I mean Narrator! **

Troy excused himself from the table, after his mother took her seat. As he leaned against a counter, he looked at his girlfriend as she prepared the salad. She was in her own little world and humming a song to herself. He loved how her hips had a natural sway to them, as if she never intentionally moved them. As if she was swaying without knowledge. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Stop it Golden Boy," I say using his school nickname. I have no clue why everyone thinks he's a little Vanilla Bot. Let me clear that up right now. TROY BOLTON IS NOT A VANILLA BOY! Troy is a nasty freak. But he switches his personalities in front of others. That was the key reason why I persuaded him to take Performance Theatre. "You know," he started, giving her a kiss on the neck. "I'm one lucky-" "Shut yo mouth!" Taylor answered back. "Man… would've been my answer," wrapping his arms around her tummy now. "Why? Did you go looking for four leaf clovers with Chad in the back of Greely's yard again?" she replied smirking while slicing the cucumbers. "Why I have my four leaf clover right here. She's got these beautiful eyes, tennis player thighs, and the brains to weigh it all." Troy said, while his face was buried in her neck. Before she could enjoy what he had said or the pleasure of his hot breath on the happy spot on her neck, he continued with, "Oh and baby got front and back!" She smacked the back of his head. "Remind me why I'm with you again?" she said slightly annoyed by his comment. Troy slowly kissed her neck and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. One of her hands reached to caress the back of his head and the other dipped under his shirt to his 8 pack. "Uh uh no touchy," He said lifting his head disappointing Taylor.

"Don't make me have to cut you with one of these boys." Taylor said bumping him off off with her butt. "You know, as threatening as that was supposed to sound… That sounded kind of sexy and a little kinky too." Troy growled in her right ear. "Dad! Troy is…" before she could finish Troy covered her mouth. She immediately elbowed him in the stomach. Hey who said love doesn't get dirty.

Troy composed himself and picked Taylor up over his shoulder. Taylor slightly giggled. "Put me down!" She yelled. Now what happens next no one knows for sure. Taylor's side is that Troy bit her ass, and Troy's is that he did no such thing. The only definite fact is that when Coach Bolton arrived in the kitchen, Taylor's legs were wrapped around Troy's waist, and her face was deep into the crook of his neck with her shoulder's shaking.

How did they get into this position neither one of them knows. "Ohm kids…" Coach Bolton said in a shaky tone. Troy looked up from mumbling something to Tay and said, "Yeah dad?"

"What's going on in here? And what's the matter with Taylor?" Coach Bolton asked noting her trembling shoulders. "She's laughing," Troy said as if it was so plain to see. "You want to tell me why she is laughing?" he asked with a look of concern. "Dad, do you really want to know?" Troy said with a hint of humor. "I'm fine!" Taylor said sliding off Troy. "You sure kiddo," Coach Bolton asked. She nodded, and he left the kitchen. "I love you," he said nuzzling her neck. "I know you do," she responded wriggling out of his grasp.

"You're going to pay for that Bolton. In fact you going to be paying back for that little thing you did in the dining room too." and with that she walked off into the dining room with the salad.

Chapter 4: Date Night with the cutest couple

I shifted the hem of my dress. God how'd I get talked into this? Oh yeah after dinner three nights ago. Why oh why did I fall for Troy? Now, due to those consequences am in this dress and heels trying to hurry up and finish my hair. "Taylor Bae," my grandpa yelled into the phone. "Que Papa," I responded curling another loose strand. "I miss you Bae," he said in that thick Caribbean accent of his. "I miss you too papa! But I am getting ready to go out, so I will call you tomorrow. Okay?" I said. "Okay Taylor Boo!" and then he hung up. Just hung up on me like damn.

As I finished my hair, I felt a vibration on my chest. It took me a while to get that it was my phone. As I pulled it out of my bra (yeah I put it there) I flipped it open so I could see the screen. It was a text from Troy.

"Uhm anytime you wanna come downstairs in maybe this decade…."

He talks like that now but I got the man whipped. You should see his face when I call him Daddy. I texted him back a ":P" smiley. Five seconds later, I get "LOL" as his response. That is one thing I love about him, he is always about communication. Unlimited text messaging had never been so needed. Troy is my bae, my American Boo ,my xxx! After checking out the whole outfit in the mirror, I finally decided I was ready to go downstairs. I gracefully walked down the stairs, and from the look Troy was giving me, I was definitely Rawkstawr(TM) Approved. "Going the rebellious route I see," he said walking towards me.

"I don't know of what you speak!" I said in monotone. Okay of course I know what he meant my hair in spiral curls and eat me pumps. Oh and did I mention my dress…let's just say Troy better be glad I'm his.

Chapter Five: Studio Love

"So you made me get all dolled up to go to your studio?" Taylor asked slumping onto a spinney chair in the control room. "Well no one said Taylor put on an amazingly stunning dress and some heels and you know, make sure you curl your hair," Troy said chuckling at his disappointed girlfriend pouting lips. Troy could tell his girlfriend wasn't in the mood to play so he quickly rebutted his previous mood and said, "I was going to surprise you with this song I wrote but well...I couldn't come up with all the lyrics." Troy sighed as he huffed into the chair across from Taylor. Tay looked over at him, and saw that honest face. She tried to reach out and stroke his cheek but he moved out the way.

Tay got up and walked into the booth and put the head phones on.

"Troy baby play it and I'll finish it for you kay?"

"Taylor I can finish the song," Troy said in a pissed tone. Even though the song was in fact done he just didn't feel the usual 700% he always did when she would hear one of his songs.

"Well consider me the remix." Troy wanted to finalize the song before she heard it but he knew fighting her was like fighting with a wall; you'll never win. Troy pushed the play button and adjusted the audio.

Watching Taylor for any response he spoke to her from the control panel.

"Hey baby I know this is going to be like mad corny but well I made you this song. Uhm it's not my best but it is my heart. I hope that you enjoy it. I wrote this around our first date so yeah I hope you like it."

_The smile on Tay's face was miles wide up directing it pointedly at Troy. She was smiling. _Good sign_, he thought._

**_I don't know why these guys don't see what I see in you girl  
BAD girl  
Ha-ha, yeah  
(Yeahhhh yeahhheeaahh)_**

Letting out a slight giggle Taylor looked up at Troy and winked at him.

**_She got an ass like loaf of bread  
Make you want a slice_**

Taylor laughed and started to groove to the beat. Troy watched her and chuckled. She was definitely the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen.

**_She's the girl you take her home to mother  
But she don't want ya bread  
Brother, ya betta think twice (twice)  
See, ya can see the heat I will be her butter_**

He had to admit that Taylor had to be all of perfection, with her flaws and all. Taylor with her curvy body and her amazing intellect was always Troy's Solace. She was the sweetest thing on two legs and the most loving thing he ever encountered.  
**_She's an angel  
She's the girl, I want to share my dreams  
She's an angel  
I don't care if she can't fly over things  
She's an angel  
I don't care if ya can't see her wings  
Watch her flyyyyyyyy, yeah, ohhh oh. _**

**_She's in my dreams when I sleep (yeahhh, yeah)  
(Whoa oh) But when I wake she's gone so I weep (yeahhh, yeah)_**

That's when she did something he didn't know was possible. She sang. No not sing she purred out. Her usually sweet voice filled the control room with the seductive sultry sounds of a pure vixen. He was pretty sure he was drooling all over the control panel. Damn could she sing.

**_{She's an angel  
She's the girl, I want to share my dreams  
She's an angel  
I don't care if she can't fly over things  
She's an angel  
I don't care if ya can't see her wings  
Watch her flyyyyyyyy, yeah, ohhh oh.}_**

Taylor stopped singing and looks up at Troy's stunned face. Blushing just a bit she stepped away from the mic and laughed.

**_[Troy talking]  
Hello, yeah mom  
I love you too  
I'm just nervous about this girl...  
What do you think I should do?  
I'm talking to her  
I'm here with her bro  
You sure?  
I'm do it now _**

**_Ding, Dong  
Sir can she hang with me tonight  
to go to the mall (Whoa oh)  
I won't touch ya girl in your sight  
don't you see at all  
She's an angel_**

He nodded at her to sing the chorus again and eagerly waited for her to go.

**_[She's an angel  
She's the girl, I want to share my dreams  
She's an angel  
I don't care if she can't fly over things  
She's an angel  
I don't care if ya can't see her wings  
Watch her flyyyyyyyy, yeah, ohhh oh]_**

When he looked up from the board he jumped back a little. Winking at her baby she walked up to the glass and sighed. Troy smiled at his Baby Girl. Mouthing, "How did I do?"Troy's eyes dropped to the sliver of cleavage showing from her dress. Taylor pressed against the window giving him a good perspective of the fullness of her breast. That was more evident with the angle of which she was leaning against the glass. Knocking on the glass Tay crooked her finger at him. Feeling his anatomy awaken, he spoke into his mic and asked, "Baby what did you want". Troy willingly rose out of his chair and into the booth. "I love the song Babe," she smiled against his lips. Troy grabbed her hips and kissed her again. "So was this all a plan to make me hear the song?" Taylor laughed when she pulled away from Troy's pouting lips.

Passing a hand through his hair, he sighed and whispered huskily, "Can't we ever just make out without the talkie talkie Tay?" Tay smiled at him. Coughing suddenly when he noticed her tongue snake out and she ran her fingers through his hair. "Hey respect your elders' young man," she sighed against his neck. Laying feathery kisses on his neck she combed her fingers through his hair once more. Delighted by the moan that erupted out his throat she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry Love, but we have dinner reservations to get to." She whispered in his ear. Nodding dumbly Troy freed his grip from Tay and led her out of the studio. Smirking Taylor allowed Troy to pull her to his truck in the silly stupor she called "The Love Sick Bolton". She'd seen Momma B pull this on Coach Bolton numerous times growing up and she decided to implement it. And boy does it work like a charm.


	5. Author Note

Ladies and Gents... I am soooo sorry for the long wait but I will be updating all stories sooon.

**BUT** I need to know can you guys handle more darker chapters and more fluffy chapters.

If you want the same type of writing please write me and tell me

and if you want more darker lemony chapters then write me and tell me how dark and fluffy you want it.


	6. Lemon Scented

*SLAP* I am so sorry big daddy for not updating! No not the 3 inch heels! Nooooooo…. Don't take away my shoes…

Hey guys I am so sorry I have neglected this story. BUT see what had happened was I quit theater at my school, and that is where the inspiration for this story came from. So I must say thanks to…

LadiiBabiiRocRoyalty990 for the constant support and funny comments btw missy I won't tell your age lol

Chinweoa for the love

Erieaud, Traylorlove, and CHAYLORISAWESOME312 because I read your stories when I started and now I am privileged to have you read mines.

Still though the whole the voices don't sound like the characters thing lol I would never write them in that light (I mean I am the narrator). I believe as a writer I should make them more RELATEABLE to people like me. People like me, the freaks and geeks who scream on the inside when someone gets their corny joke or they are even mentioned in a story. I am sorry if you disagree with me but hey I am a unicorn. (6 points to you if you know why I said that…hint hint OFWGKTA)

Now on to more of my crazy world of HSM!

Troy opened Taylor's door, and made sure she was situated before he went to his own seat. Buckled up and with a quick check of mirrors Troy headed to a town's new hot spot called the Erieaud. As they drove down the road, Taylor began to sing to the radio. "Babe you really do have a lovely voice," Troy spoke for the first time said once they were exiting the car. Taylor just blushed a bit, and moved her hair towards her left shoulder. Upon walking in they could hear the coat check concierge's thick French accent sweetly state, "Lady…your Baby, no not your giant Rock on your finger, no mam your baby it is becoming a Royal pain!" Taylor stood behind Troy and giggled as the snobbish prude waiter at the desk asked in a forced upper class accent, "Welcome to the Erieaud, do you have reservations?" Troy popped his collar and said to the man, "Why yes I do I have reservations under the name Bolton, Troy Bolton." With that Taylor busted out in a fit of giggles that greatly worked the nerves of the waiter. The waiter stared at her loud disruption. "I am so sorry," she tried to catch herself, but she just couldn't believe the guys overall attitude. "It's like we made reservations at Pappadeaux but this is just a local restaurant," she muttered to Troy as the man sat them at their table. Troy elbowed her slightly and laid a kiss on her furrowed brow, "well that just means we won't be leaving him a tip now will we."

With that notion she cracked up even more. Troy just smiled at his baby girl, he didn't even care that the older couple sitting next to them stared at them; Seemed that not all people were on the "Traylor Love" train as they called it at school. Better than ugh the whole Troyella name he regretted agreeing to it. It just sounded so chick flick. It reminded him of a cult like the Bradgelina thing they used to do in tabloids. That's nothing though compared to the ChaylorIsAwesome fan club. He glanced a couple times at her as she reviewed the menu. She looked like too beautiful, showing off her amazing seamstress skills that her grandma taught her. The dress itself was gorgeous he had to admit. She had him watch too many RuPaul Drag Races to know it was a definite job well done.

Taylor POV:

I could see Troy watching me from over my menu, but I let him get his looks in. I knew it had been a while since I indulge in clothes, and this was the outfit that bagged out all the rest. I made the dress to just be a body shaping curve hugger for the big girl. I made it a standard silver dress for the basic base, and then wrapped and draped loose black fabric over it to give it a layers and curve look. Back home in Houston this would have been considered a freakum dress and in Mexico a baby making dress. The 3 inch heels that were currently attached to my heels were borrowed from Shar, who just loved that we are the same size in shoes a bit too much. But that's another topic; Back to Troy he was looking damn near edible in his Khaki pants and black prep kid jacket with the classy button up vest combo. He could dress; I have to give him that! But it is so much better when he undresses. Ladies that body is Channing Tatum stunning. The kind that makes you want to drip chocolate syrup on him and lick it up and off immediately. Damn I want to leave this restaurant now…

Narrator:

Troy ripped his eyes from the peak of cleavage that could be seen through Taylor's dress, and looked over what he wanted to eat. "See anything you like," Taylor asked turning her page for the 6th time. "Well I see something worth licking clean off the plate," Troy said raising his eyes to meet Taylor's. He let out a burly laugh at the face she made. The face was a mix of admiration and an intrigued delight. "Don't start with those empty promises dear," Taylor said swirling her finger in the air as if she was calling him loco.

"Oh I will show you an empty pro…" Troy said lifting the table cloth, and moving closer to the edge of his chair. "Hello guys, my name is Tierra SolLuna, and I will be serving you today," said the bubbly girl. Troy's looked up with a bit of a grimace as Taylor softly addressed Tierra. "Hi Tierra, nice to meet you. If you don't mind I would like to just place our orders in now. As you can see my boyfriend here is a grumpy bear when he hasn't eaten so," Taylor smiled as she saw the girl glance at Troy's ogre like grimace. "Oh yeah that's fine, what will you guys be having," she said pulling her fuzzy purple and blue pen out from behind her ear and tapping her notepad.

Troy switched gears and brightened up as Taylor told her their orders. His girl she knew him well, as she said, "Well he wants the Shrimp Boom Delight well cooked, and for me the house salad and the Extra Chinweoa Lasagna please." Tierra wrote down their order, "Your food should be ready in about forty minutes," she politely took their menus and then headed back to the kitchen. "Aww she was so adorable," Taylor cooed as she looked around the restaurant. Not paying attention to Troy she didn't notice he had long slipped under the table.

Troy:

Once Tierra said forty minutes, I knew that I was going to give Taylor the best birthday eve shock of her 18 years. Looking around the dim and isolated area I knew I could pull this off, as long as Taylor didn't blow our cover. I slid under the table making sure to keep my actions completely quiet. I got myself ready for a good face ride; I laid my feet under her chair and slowly reached for her ankles. Gently picking them up, I felt Taylor's hard jolt of fear, as she raised the tablecloth with a fist up ready to bust me in the head. "Troy what the fuck are you doing under there," she mumbled into her napkin to not draw attention to their table. There were so many classic one liners I could have said, but actions speak louder than words

. So without warning I kissed the back of each ankle, and then placed them under my arm. Cupping her round ass I separated her pussy from the sexy barely their thong with my tongue. Damn she tasted so good like an exotic dessert! Moaning as I took long licks of her through the fabric before sliding one hand under her dress and taking off the thong. It was like my mind wanted to remember each lick. I mean this was going to be the best orgasm she has had. Gliding my tongue up then down with long strikes, then over again across, I slurped as I blessed the pussy. She squeaked as her body began to slide further under the table. Parting her now with my index and middle finger I rolled my tongue inside her, with my arm wrapped around her to help stop her wiggling. I gazed up at the small glimpse of her I could see. Her eyes were glazing over, and I could see her nipples harden. I just wish I could use my mouth on her full breast, I nipped her labia. Taylor let out a low moan, "Baby" she whispered. That sent me into over drive; I snuck a finger into her pussy knowing she would break quickly. I latched my mouth onto her clit and sucked on it like it was a cherry. Then I snuck another finger in there for good measure.

I could hear her quiet pants she slipped deep into her napkin. Remembering my promise form early I began to speed up my fingers and resumed slurping up all the juices inside her. Vacuuming up her outer labia then inner labia, I felt Taylor's legs wrap around my neck pushing me further inside her pussy walls. I then did something I always dreamt, I spelt out my name inside her clenching walls. Soon I felt the roll in her back as she laid her head on the table. The sweet tangy cum that spilled on my tongue caused my hunger to taste more come into play as I resumed cleaning her mess. I heard her knock on the table hard as if to warn me. Wrapping up my expedition, I slipped her thong back into place, and kissed her now covered haven and came back up to my seat. "I never give empty promises," I said as Tierra came out the kitchen with their meal platters on her tray along with another tables.

Narrator:

Taylor wiped the sheen off sweat that had occurred somehow. Her chest was pounding hard at the pounding in her chest telling her she just committed a crime. The one liner was the over kill for her to, her Troy was head strong sitting there nodding his head to the music the restaurant used to provide some ambience. Taylor couldn't help but slip a finger between her legs and check to see if he had delivered what he said he would. Just by touching her outer lips she could feel the arid skin, it felt like she hadn't been wet there in years. He really did it! "Alrighty guys, here's your meal," Tierra sat down their plates grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you so much," Troy said clapping his hands together and picking up his fork and knife. "Yeah you looked famished early, good to see you in good spirits now," she said going back towards the back.

"Come on babe eat up," he said with a chuckle as he started to rub her knee under the table. Taylor purred at the attention. Taylor's mind was transfixed on the mini withdrawal her middle regions were having. It felt like she could go a couple more rounds. Did he even know the pain she was feeling over here? He squeezed her knee one last time and grabbed his knife again. Taking her time she took a tiny bite of lasagna, and raised her right heel towards Troy's legs and aimed the base of the shoe along Troy's lap. Troy's eyes immediately dropped to his lap, his initial reaction was to rub his girlfriend's pretty feet, but he was he didn't want to end up going crazy.

Resuming her attention to her plate, she softly caressed Troy's dick through his pants. Troy's head popped up as his girlfriend abused his sexual weakness…well one of many. Troy glanced down and watch as her elegant toes wiggled at him like a flirty hello, and she stroked his dick from head to base with a talented grace he knew came from being a dancer. He looked up to Taylor's nonchalant expression as her foot caressed him under the table. He was pitching a tent pretty awful. "Aw shit Tay this isn't fair," Troy groaned as Taylor sipped on her water and shrugged.

Troy tilted his head back, as Taylor lifted her other heel to give him a new sensation as if she was using both hands, on his trapped dick. He wanted to unzip himself and let Taylor's ministrations continue. "Oh my Pet, que vous avez mal agi," Taylor's darkened eyes locked in with Troy's liquid blue ones. Taylor began on her salad and laughed at the small dent Troy made in his plate. Taylor placed her feet back on the floor, and Troy licked his lips as he went back to his plate.

The rest of the meal was accompanied in silence and the tiny sneaks of glances every once and a while. When their plates were clean, they looked up at each other and laughed. The entire restaurant turned their way and scoffed. "You ready to go," Troy said standing up and lending a hand to Taylor to help her up. Taylor got up and began to get her wallet. She looked over the restaurant to find her server, but she was nowhere to be found. She walked over to the rude waiter from before, "Hi sir sorry to bother you but do you know where Tierra is?" The man stuck his nose up in the air, and Taylor swore she saw enough hair in there to clog a dam. "Her name is Madam Tierra is a busy woman, and doesn't need any interruptions," the men wiggled his finger in a no-no fashion at Taylor. Oh man this dude was a little uppity bitch, "look I just want to thank her for the amazing service and give her a tip." The man scoffed, "Madame doesn't need your pity change," Taylor squinted at his comment.

"Hey man, don't talk to my baby like that," Troy said gently stepping in front of Taylor cracking his knuckles. Tierra pops up near the waiter after noticing the tempers flaring near the front of the restaurant. "Hey Taylor what's going on," she said looking to the female for the voice of reason. "Well I was looking for you to give you a tip, for being such an amazing waitress, and this guy insulted my money," Taylor said pushing her bang out of her face. "Randy, did you," she asked him. The waiter gave out a broken sigh and spoke in a high falsetto voice, "but she was treating you like you were a waitress." Tierra rolled her eyes at him, "because I told them that I was a waitress. They were just being sweet," she grabbed Randy by the ears and pulled him to back. She came back and apologized to them both and explained that Randy was her nephew, and that she was in fact the owner. Taylor immediately felt bad for her attitude. The three smiled over the situation and Tierra welcomed them back to Erieaud at any time.

The young couple walked out the restaurant full and filled with memories of this memorable date night.

U think two thousand six hundred and eight words is a good new chapter to make up for everything… Why don't you tell me if you liked it in the box below… BTW if you didn't like the way you were potrayed I meant no harm nor favoritism… Just some names were easier to fit in. Love you guys! ~~~~Alex~~~~~~~


End file.
